Keeping Face
by HyperActiveSkittles
Summary: Set after serise 4 of Doctor Who and serise 2 of Torchwood. Ianto is alone in the shop. Gwen, Martha, Mickey and Jack are all out. But when a strange woman enters he doesn't know what to do, and when she leaves they don't know what they've gotton into.


Keeping Face

Presant

Ianto was in his shop as always, because he was bored. Gwen was with Ryes, a day of was nice in Torchwood occasionally and it seemed everyone was having one. Jack had hired two new people to take the place of Owen and Tosh. It was a shock for Gwen and him because it was still so soon after their deaths and they had barley had time to really process what had been happening with Tosh and Owen and then they had that call from ex-Prime Minister Harriet Jones. They had heard the voice from the darkness and seen her die. They were faced against it and once again Jack went of to save the world. He met back up with his Doctor and then another Doctor and then the Doctor Donna.

Well they had asked for the whole story.

Well Ianto thought two new people, it was actually only one, and actually it was only one to Gwen. Martha Jones was back; she had left UNIT and had told Jack she would come back. Today she was saying good bye to her fiancé, ex-fiancé, he had been given a job in Australia, to find a cure for cancer, or help develop one. He seemed very passionate about it and had wanted to go. While Martha wouldn't leave, not now she could help at Torchwood, help the Doctor. The second person they got to take over Tosh's job was a guy called Mickey. Work for a Torchwood in an alternate universe. He had been at Canary Wharf. The mighty battle with the Doctor and Rose. Ianto remembered him and he remembered what he did. He could help the team greatly. Jack and he had an interesting relationship, full of snide comments and goofing around and also remembering Rose.

But since Jack had come back he hadn't seemed to process what had been going on, not with Gray, The Doctor any of it.

Jack and Ianto's relationship was confusing because although he loved him, he new it wouldn't last. Jack wasn't like that, he needed diversity, he needed more then what Ianto could give him. And it was better that Ianto new that now. It hurt, and every time he looked at Jack his heart ripped in two. Jack couldn't say hello with out flirting, to say hello was flirting. It was always at the most inappropriate time anyway, but Jack never cared. To him a harmless flirt did nothing but he didn't realize how wrong he was. Ianto wanted the intimacy Jack was refusing. He wasn't what Jack wanted anymore and it was killing him inside.

So anyway Ianto was in his shop with nothing to do, drinking a cup of steaming mocco when a beautiful woman with beach blonde hair stormed in pulling a teenage girl behind her. She had long wavy hair, and Ianto could swear he actually saw a diamond sparkle in her deep blue eyes. She had pouty lips covered in whore red lipstick. She was wearing hipster jeans, 5 inch heals and a tight cut of top. Basic slut. The girl she was pulling had long straight black hair, black dusty eye make up and staring fixatedly with brown/ blue eyes. They had no life in them at all. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black converses and a black strap top. She wore long necklaces with symbols he didn't recognize, alien almost.

"Coffee boy!" barked the woman.

"Yes?"

"Where is the man," she gave a short laugh as though to think the person she was talking about was a man at all. "Known as Jack Harkness."

With all the things that he thought she was gonna come with Jack wasn't one of them. He realized that he should have guessed it would have had something to do with Jack but it still came as a shock to him.  
He left his face impassive, what ever Jack had done, or not done, he did not want to get involved and it could all be sorted out, out of working hours.

"I have no idea what your on about."

"Don't give me th-" she started, she then broke into a smile "Oh, so you're Jack's new piece on the side, or a front man, tell me does it kill you to know that he will never stay with you? Does it make you burn inside to know that he will never love you? Because the only person Captain Jack cares about is himself."

It took all that Ianto was not to burst into tears. He's not a complete baby but when it comes to Captain Jack he couldn't help himself. It was too much and the fact this strange woman was talking the truth cut to the bone.

"I'm sorry I still have no idea what you're on about."

As if one cue, in a film or something, only leaving space for a small awkward pause, Captain Jack walked in all smug and cocky as though he owned the place, which in all fairness he might as well.

"Hello my lovely Ianto, how are you on this fine September afternoon."

He was not paying attention to where he was going else he would have noticed the two extra woman in the small shop, and the fact that it was actually October.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Said the woman.

Jack looked up and his joyess happy face turned into a look of bitter resentment.

"Well after you left me in the 51st century with nothing much as a call to become a time agent, I found out that I was pregnant with your child. So we have been going through time to find you for the last three years from when she turned thirteen. And now we found you, you can look after the most annoying thing, apart form you, that ever lived. Here."

With that she threw the girl into his arms and he only just caught here with that she pressed a button on her bracelet and then disappeared to what Ianto could only assume to be the 51st century.

"Hey!"

The girl shouted making Ianto and Jack look at the scowling teenager.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, my, God!"

Jack and Ianto were screwed.

Gwen looked at her phone.

"Who is it darlin." Asked Rhys from the sofa.

"Torchwood."

"Do you have to answer it?"

Gwen knew how Rhys felt about Jack and her work but she had to. This was her job.

"You know I do. It's my job."

Answering her phone she heard Jack's frantic voice on the other end.

"Please come in."

"Jack it's my da- wait did you just say please?"

"Yes please come over we have problem and I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can help."

"Okay I'm coming over. Don't freak out or do anything stupid."

"Thank you ahhhhhhh! Please hurry!"

"Rhys I've got to go."

"Why, give me one good reason after all the work you've done Jack Bloody Harkness can't give you one day of!"

"He said please."

And with that Gwen grabbed her jacket and car keys and headed to the Hub.

When at the Hub she went through the travel shop to the main building and as the doors opened she noticed something fly pass her. Thinking at first it was there guard dog/ dinosaur. But it wasn't it didn't actually look anything like him. Looking again she saw that it was a desk, papers and draws flying everywhere.  
Looking back round straight at her four scalpels where flying straight at her and as she ducked them they stopped at the wall and turned left to fly at round to Jack's office.

"Jack!" she called out.

There was no voice coming back at her.

"Jack!"

"Please make her stop!"

The voice came up from behind the Rift Manipulator; running around, dodging a couple of alien artefacts and a couple of guns, Gwen squatted down by Jack and Ianto who were slightly cowering away from the flying objects.

"Jack what's making this happen? Is it an alien, so I need a gun?"

"Well she's not exactly an alien-" started Jack

"No she's Jack's long lost daughter with an attitude problem."

"Wait! You made me leave my day off, for you're child problems?" Gwen shouted into Jack's face.

"Well it's not a normal problem as you can see! Make her stop!"

"Okay what is she upset about?"

Gwen tried to reason this all out in her head. There had to be a reason, what was she doing here anyway? She definitely wasn't here yesterday.

"Well her mum came and just left her here. Then she said she was hungry. That it's." Jack gave the story hurriedly and shouting slightly over the noise various objects were making.

"People don't start getting upset like tat, there has to be a trigger. What did you get her?"

Both men looked slightly awkward and looked away from her.

"What did you do?" Gwen shouted.

"We just stared and not really taking into what she said. She started talking and we kinda ignored her and just stood staring." Ianto said quickly as though saying it faster would soften the blow.

"You Jack Harkness are the most insensitive man I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" Gwen practically screamed at him, which he thought was quite harsh. Ianto, he noticed was looking anywhere but at Gwen and himself, had done exactly what he had done, nothing. "And yes Ianto," evil star Ianto's way "isn't perfect, but it's not his kid, so deal with it!"

"I know, okay, I know I'm a terrible person and I should never be ever allowed to have kids but too late. And down we need to stop her from completely destroying the Hub!"

At this Gwen slowly made her way over to the screaming girl pushing against the incredible force that was emanating from her. She was so strong and powerful that it wasn't so crazy to think all the power was coming from the Rift it self. That was an idea maybe it was the Rift!

"Jack, check the computer for Rift activation!"

Jack scrambled behind her and tried to look at, what was, Tosh's computer.

Gwen carried on to the girl who just kept emitting this terrible force.

"Please stop!" Pleaded Gwen "Please. What do you want? Anything you want I will get it for you, please stop this, please."

Gwen carried on the pleading and asking, being kind the way that police training had taught her to be with emotional teenagers, though they taught from this century not the 51st.

There was no response to the pleads she just kept screaming and the power kept coming out in a continuous flow of anger. Gwen tried to get closer to her to touch her and calm her down but as soon as she managed to get closer enough to reach out and touch her a stronger burst of power would come pushing Gwen back to the center of the Hub.

After about ten minutes of this to no prevail she had to give in. Her body was aching and bruised from the various flying items. She crouched back with Jack and Ianto as they tried to think of another plan. 

She hated this!

Why on this planet would they keep treating her like a child! She wasn't a child and that treatment made her angrier then ever before; which made her scream even more. The angrier she got the more she screamed, it got to the point that she wanted desperately to stop but found she couldn't. The voice she produced was making her throat dry up, it felt dry and brittle. She couldn't stop this and wanted someone to stop it. She couldn't help that she kept pushing the dark hair woman away, but she couldn't stop, she didn't want her contact. The only problem was that she didn't know what she wanted, but the sound was driving her insane.

"Stop that noise!"

And she actually stopped. All the flying objects fell as soon as she did and she felt the power leave her body rendering her weak and helpless, she hated to be helpless.

Looking she saw two black people standing in the revolving doorway that she led away from the Hub. The guy was standing a little back looking confused, but the woman was standing forward wearing a black leather jacket. She had an angry look across her face that made her look like a woman not to be reckoned with. Her dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail at the back of her head. Her eyes were of deep chocolate but was full of anger, and made her quail under the fiery gaze.

Everyone was looking at Martha with awe. Some how, and no one was quite sure how, she had stopped the girl screaming.

"Jack, what is going on here?" she asked looking at the cowering man.

Standing up and straitening out his great coat.

"It's a long story."

"Is there any other alien things going on? Weeviles on the loose? Something coming threw the Rift? Someone coming from a parallel world? End of the world? Evil Time Lord taking over? Any of that?"

"Well…no…not really."

"Well then. Lets here it."

With that Gwen and Ianto stood up from there crouching position and walked over to where everyone was gathered.

"You guys aren't being paid to hear stories." Moaned Jack.

"Yes but stories are fun." Laughed Gwen.

"Okay, but before we start." Martha walked over to the weakened girl and picked her up, she only struggled a little. "I'm going to put her to bed."

"A cell more like." Mumbled Jack, not sure that Martha could hear.

"Your bed Captain."

"What!"

Martha ignored him and took the girl down to the hole in the ground that Jack called in his room.

When she came Jack was looking grumpy, Ianto was looking disheveled, Gwen was looking hopeful for gossip and Mickey was just looking slightly confused.

"Okay Jack story time, spill."

At this point I have to tell you poor readers that Jack's story telling was crap and as he was saying it to four curious people, Martha was grilling him for all the information, Gwen wanted all the gossip and Mickey wanted the all the details. Ianto had stayed quite taking in the information that Jack was giving them. I will there fore tell you the story from the beginning and ignore all umms... and urrs…and interruptions.

Jack and the girl's mum who was called Roxy met at a bar. Jack was a poster boy, and quite a cute one at that. He was used to having everyone come up to him, wanting to buy him a drink, and more. Roxy was no exception. She sauntered over looking posh and highly up herself but had a great pair of knockers, so Jack wasn't too picky. They had a couple of drinks and ended up in bed together. She wasn't the most memorable night he'd ever had, but good enough.

Jack sat quietly in a bar looking around taking in the surroundings of the smoky surroundings, there were lot's of people there talking, eating, drinking. Different people all smiling and laughing, kissing and just generally having a good time. It was quite unusual for Jack to be alone, it didn't bother him. It was nice. Not having to make forced conversation to people he didn't care about and make forced laughter so that he could get the one thing he really wanted. The only thing he ever wanted out of people. Except his mother, but that's another story for another day.

They ended up kissing and ended up in some hotel somewhere together, this is generally what happened to him on a regular basis so he thought nothing of it. He awoke before her and dressed silently so that she wouldn't wake. He left leaving no note and not paying the bill.

That was the last he had seen of her until today in Ianto's shop.

Now that they had learnt that everybody had wanted to know what had made Roxy find Jack and hand over the girl.

They waited a couple of hours before she was able to wake up in which time Martha and Gwen had a go at Jack for being an insensitive creep and how could he treat women like that. His reply to that was that it was the 51st Century and that they wouldn't understand.

Her eyes felt heavy and her whole body felt groggy but that didn't stop the memories of the last couple of hours, following with it the last couple of years. And her head felt like it was on fire and that burning memory of her. Looking around her she saw she was in a kind of hole, a big one but still undeniably a hole. She was lying on a soft bed and surrounding her were stone walls and a book shelf full of books of interesting sorts. There seemed to be no door in the wall to get out. Maybe there was one behind the bookcase, like in that old movie she had seen once in her travels. Then looking to her left she a ladder and on the ceiling of the hole she saw a door. That makes sense. The room was small big enough for one and if you wanted a tight fit two, but not advisable.  
Deciding she had enough of the four walls she got up the ladder and went to the door. She emerged in an office it had glass for walls and showed a view of the whole Hub. There was a big wooded desk covered with papers strewn over it in an unusual form of organisation.  
Walking out of the office the young girl walked down to were everyone was having coffee.

"Hey sleepy." Said the brown haired woman she gave her a dirty, she didn't need her sympathy.

"What's your name?" this time it was the chocolate girl. For some reason she could not give her a scathing look but went into submission, she had never done that before, except for one but those memories were too painful.

"I'm Domino."

"Domino what?" the guy who she had called her father.

"Just Domino."

"And how did you get here Just Domino." He asked.

She sent a sneer his way and looked again to the chocolate woman.

"Why should I tell you anything at all I don't even know any of your names and even I did why should I trust you?"

"Because we are the only people who can help you and without us you will be lost in a world you know very little about." The woman spoke so confidently and calm, it made her feel quite calm. "But so you know my name is Doctor Martha Jones."

"Gwen Cooper-Williams." Said the trying to be kind woman.

"Mickey Smith." Said the black guy.

"Ianto Jones." This was the first guy she had met out of the Hub Coffee-boy.

"Captain Jack Harkness." She already hated him.

"Right I now everyone's names, yay lucky me." She said sarcastically.

"Domino, I'm afraid to say but you are stuck here until we find a way to get you home, also you were emanating a strange force and I would really like to look at you." Said Doctor Martha Jones "I only want to help." She added.

Domino wanted with all her mind to not believe her and to think she was lying but she couldn't. Doctor Martha Jones seems to actually care in a clinical way, like she doesn't want to get too close yet at the same time she does care and that's what Domino wanted.

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

"Why you're here, why did Roxy dropped you off here. Why are you in our lives?" Jack asked but at the sound of Roxy's name Domino heard no more, how could she the thought of her made her physically sick.

"She dropped me here cause she hated you so much. You left her broken Jack and she has never forgiven you. Yes she's had other men, obviously but she never really got over you. Tony, me and her travelled through time and space looking for you Jack. She made friends with all the right people and we managed to track you down on several occasions, but she was never happy, we always saw the Jack that she known and she hated that. Then about a year ago we landed here in 21st Century Britain, we were here when the Daleks invaded and the Earth got stolen and Clom. Who would want to steal Clom?"

"Daleks needed 27 planets to carry out their evil plans, but yer Clom was a mystery." Jack cut in.

"Anyway we made a profile about you and here I am."

"But you said there was some ones else with you a Tony?" said Gwen eagerly.

"He died." Domino said shortly, she hated this place more. 


End file.
